


Darabokra hullni

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, inspired by the latest chapters (but no spoilers)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Sasukét már senki nem tudja kimenekíteni a saját világából. Kérdés, hogy ennek ellenére lenne-e még rá jelentkező. Kérdés, hogy ő maga hagyná-e… akarná-e.





	Darabokra hullni

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2009 szeptemberében Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

\- Már senki nem tud megmenteni.  
  
Nem mozdultam. Nem adtam ki semmilyen hangot.  
  
\- Elveszett vagy.  
  
Nem rezdültem. Nem lélegeztem... nem, _lélegeztem._ Világosan éreztem, ahogy a mellkasom fel-le emelkedik.  
  
\- És halott.  
  
_Tévedés. A tüdőim működnek, úgyhogy semmiképp nem vagyok halott._  
  
\- Többé már nem élsz. Nincsenek érzéseid.  
  
_Miért? Nincs szükségem érzésekre ahhoz, hogy éljek. Egyáltalán nincs szükségem rájuk._  
  
\- Nincsenek barátaid.  
  
_Barátokra sincs szükségem. Egyszer volt egy... még nagyon régen. De a dolgok megváltoztak azóta, és ez rendben van így._  
  
\- Nincsenek reményeid.  
  
_Remény sem kell. Csak egyetlen dologra van szükségem: hogy bízzak magamban. Ennyi elég._  
  
\- Nem létezel, többé már nem.  
  
_Létezem... a saját világomban. Egészen eddig abban a valóságban éltem, amit a Hokage, amit a faluvezetők, amit Itachi hozott létre... De most már a magam által választott utat járom._  
  
\- Csak egy játék vagy, amivel mindenki jól eljátszik.  
  
_Rohadtul nem érdekel. Egyedül azt teszem, amit tenni akarok. Ne gondold, hogy Madara más, hogy ő képes irányítani engem. Ő is épp olyan, mint a többiek: nincs szükségem rá._  
  
\- Mire ez a nagy csönd? Nincs semmi mondanivalód?  
  
_Nincs. A szavak mind hasznavehetetlenek._  
  
\- Szenvedsz, ugye? Fájdalmas örökké a sötétben lenni.  
  
_Nem érdekel a fájdalom. Eleget éltem már át belőle életemben ahhoz, hogy hozzászokjak. Az én világom sötétséggel és fájdalommal van tele, és ez soha nem fog megváltozni._  
  
\- Nem szeretnéd, hogy a nap felragyogjon a kis világodban? Nem szeretnél újra melegséget érezni?  
  
_Nekem... nekem nincs szükségem a napra. A sharingan, amit Itachi rámhagyott, megvilágítja helyette az előttem lévő ösvényt. Ez is megteszi._  
  
\- Emlékszel még, milyen a melegség?  
  
_Nem akarok emlékezni rá. Az emlékek gyengévé tesznek._  
  
\- Látom, hogy emlékszel. Nem baj. A gyűlölet és a bosszú nem minden, tudod?  
  
_Ne szólj egy szót se, így ne! Túl ismerős... Nem emlékszem, nem_ fogok _emlékezni, és ez minden. Bele akarsz avatkozni a bosszúmba? Akkor téged is megöllek._  
  
\- Tudom, min jár az agyad. Ne légy hülye. Nem tudsz megölni.  
  
_Próbáld ki._  
  
\- Darabokra hullasz.  
  
_Igen._  
  
\- Egyek vagyunk.  
  
_Ezt nem ismerem el._  
  
\- Az égvilágon semmit nem tudsz tenni, ugyanis elvesztél. Egyedül vagy, és gyenge. Hamarosan pedig nem leszel már több, mint a néhai Uchiha Sasuke egy apró töredéke.  
  
_Nem igaz! A szemeim hatalmasak, és arra fogom használni ezt az erőt, hogy elérjem a célomat..._  
  
\- Te nem a célodat próbálod elérni. Csak keresel valamit, amiért élhetsz.  
  
_Nem mozdultam. Nem adtam ki semmilyen hangot._  
  
\- Már senki nem tud megmenteni - hallottam újra. - Elveszett vagy.  
  
_... Nagyon jól tudom. Nincs senki a világon, aki képes lenne kiszabadítani a sajátom fogságából. Többé már nem tudok kilépni a sötétségből: az a sorsom, hogy eltűnjek a múltam fekete ködjében._  
  
\- ... De vannak, akik még mindig próbálkoznak.  
  
Nem rezdültem meg. Nem lélegeztem... Semmi reakció.  
  
\- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem menekülhetsz meg, és valószínűleg ők maguk is tisztában vannak ezzel. Mégis próbálkoznak.  
  
_Az ostobák._  
  
\- Nem fogják feladni.  
  
_Igen. Tudom, hogy nem fogják._  
  
\- Azt akarod, hogy megmentsenek, nem igaz?  
  
Lehunytam a szemeimet. Beszívtam a levegőt.  
  
\- _Én_ akarom, hogy megmeneküljünk. Talán találnak valami módot... talán találnak egy kis rést, amin keresztül beléphetnek a világunkba.  
  
_Talán._  
  
Eltelt néhány perc. Vagy csak egy pillanat volt? Nem tudtam.  
  
\- Kezded már érezni? A nap melegét?  
  
Sóhajtottam, aztán felálltam. Mélységes csend követte a távozásom.


End file.
